


“...”

by hulovaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Ficlet, ambiguous ending, assassin!Sakura, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulovaa/pseuds/hulovaa
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka have married. It is a bit of a drama-inducing wedding, but it looks like they are both happy.However poor Ino doesn't know that Sakura was sent to kill her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	“...”

**[ February 12** **th** **, 00:01 ]**

“You-“ the blonde’s voice breaks,”-you were sent to kill me!?”

“Yes,” her wife says nothing more, nothing less. If you would study the tone of her voice long enough you would maybe find a hint of sadness, Ino however didn’t have time to do that.

**[ February 11** **th** **]**

Sakura kicked and turned in the bed.Ino, perplexed at that behaviour (Sakura was quite a heavy sleeper.) asked her soon-to-be wife. “Are you nervous about the wedding?”

“Yes.” Sakura’s answer was almost unheard thanks to her having her face planted in a pillow.

Ino moved to cuddle her, and cuddle her she did. 

Her fiancée was someone who was oftentimes stressed — be it from being amongst the upper class or her personality; Ino herself didn’t know —, however she didn’t expect her to be stressed about the wedding.

She knew Ino loved her. She knew that once she married her there was no way of someone ever touching or insulting her again without repercussions.

Ino didn’t proceed to ask her  _ why _ she was stressed; she maybe would've, however Sakura fell asleep in her embrace before she could‘ve.

**[ August 21** **st** **]**

Celebrations were in order for the Arcane Magical Department of Psychology was celebrating its 200th anniversary. It was a department created by the Yamanaka themselves and it was lead by them until this day.

Then why is Inoichi’s daughter flirting off with some meek little handmaiden.

…

"You have bitten your tongue so many times it can no longer remember how to bleed, Have you not?” the pink-haired girl asked her as she was walking away from one of the nobles. She had a small (Okay, maybe a bigger) argument with one of the lords. She sadly wasn’t able to win it (Even though she was right) because the lord she was arguing with was one of their clan’s most important allies.

“Maybe I have,” she answered with a chuckle.

**[ August 22** **nd** **]**

“G’mornin,” Ino mumbled into the pink hair of the girl she enjoyed the night with.

“G’mornin,  _ my lady _ ,” she replied.

“Oi!” she shouted out as Ino burst out into laughter on top of her. The blush that coloured her cheeks didn’t went unnoticed and she got some teasing from Ino about that later.

For now she just enjoyed the sound of Ino’s laughter (that was sadly dying down).

**[ February 12** **th** **, 00:02 ]**

“...”

**Author's Note:**

> *drops mini ficlet and runs the f away*


End file.
